


Пятая свадьба Такао Казунари

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, married
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре раза, когда Мидорима был шафером, и один, когда был женихом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятая свадьба Такао Казунари

Первая свадьба Такао случилась (именно случилась, иначе не скажешь) сразу после его совершеннолетия. Ну, или через пару месяцев, Мидорима не считал, с головой окунувшись в первую врачебную практику. Подработка на скорой помощи была идеальна, как ни посмотри. После ссоры с родителями из-за ориентации Мидорима стал жить отдельно и отчаянно нуждался в деньгах. Хвала небесам, он был знаком с Кисе, приютившим его в своей вечно пустовавшей квартире в Токио. Работа на скорой стала тем важным шагом для приобретения собственной финансовой независимости и не менее важным опытом для карьеры врача.   
  
Так вот, первая свадьба случилась у Такао с милой девицей, которая училась на журналистку и обожала Такао сверх всякой меры. Мидорима пожал плечами и согласился побыть шафером на этой, как он выразился, «новомодной» свадьбе. Такао светился от счастья, рассылал флюиды радости во все близлежащие галактики и даже почти не пытался растормошить Мидориму, выделявшегося со своей мрачной физиономией посреди всеобщего веселья.   
  
Брак, впрочем, продержался недолго. Девица оказалась стервозной мегерой и попыталась загнать Такао «под каблук». Такао воспротивился и сбежал жить к Мидориме. Развод оформили через месяц. Мидорима, стоя перед администратором, чувствовал себя каменной стеной, за которой спрятался Такао от своей благоверной. Благоверная шипела и плевалась ядом.   
  
Вторая свадьба тоже случилась. И тоже очень быстро и неожиданно. Мидорима только-только помирился с родителями, принявшими все-таки его ориентацию, как получил новое приглашение на свадьбу. И опять согласился быть шафером. Невесту он запомнил бледной и неуверенной, а себя самого – пьяным, несчастным, но сдержанным.   
  
Жена сбежала от Такао через месяц. Сбежала к какому-то богатому иностранцу, и развод оформляли онлайн. Мидорима мрачно созерцал цветастую заставку веб-конференции, неуверенный взгляд жены Такао и самого Такао, страдающего и простуженного. После «бракоразводного процесса» Мидорима отправился прямиком к Такао и практиковался на нем до полного выздоровления последнего.   
  
Третья свадьба, хвала небу, была выстрадана Такао и долго ожидаема. Мидорима со скорбью признал, что знаки зодиака жениха и невесты вполне совместимы. А жаль. На этот раз Мидорима даже произнес прочувствованную речь, суть которой свел к тому, что больше не желает выступать шафером на свадьбах Такао.   
  
Отношения продержались полтора года. Такао ходил ужасно счастливый, а Мидорима устроился на подработку в морг. Трупы были молчаливы, но сочувствовали вполне искренне, а большего было и не нужно.   
  
Потом как-то так получилось, что третья жена повторила частично судьбу второй: Такао застукал ее с собственным боссом. Напившись у Мидоримы в морге, Такао, недолго думая, порвал и с женой, и с работой.  
  
Четвертая свадьба снова  _случилась_. После трех неудачных попыток и пяти бутылок чего-то очень крепкого, выпитых у Мидоримы «в гостях», Такао зарекся жениться.   
  
Но тут его никто почти и не спрашивал. Новая невеста была моделью и снималась для тех пошлых журнальчиков, которые почитывал Аомине. Она вцепилась в веселого и легкого на подъем Такао мертвой хваткой и утащила под венец. Свадьбы, по сути, и не было.   
  
Зато был гротескно мрачный Мидорима, опять в роли шафера, и пустоголовая подружка невесты с какой-то мелкой псиной в сумочке. Оха Аса, словно издеваясь, выдала избегать собак, и всю церемонию Мидорима с тоской разглядывал затылок Такао и облизывал губы.   
  
Этот брак развалил Мидорима. Или, может быть, в этом была вина Такао… Да, несомненно, в этом была вина Такао. Он заявился к Мидориме пожаловаться, как грустно живется в браке. И как Мидориме повезло избежать всего этого ужаса. И что Такао хотел бы иметь в качестве жены его, Мидориму, а не эту…ууу… женщину.   
  
Мидорима надулся, а потом поцеловал. Прямо в губы. Как мечтал со старшей школы. И Такао ответил, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. С не меньшим энтузиазмом. И, конечно, именно в этот момент надо было появиться жене Такао.   
  
Сайт онлайн-разводов стал казаться Мидориме почти родным.  
  
Каждая свадьба Такао была для Мидоримы маленьким Адом. Пятой свадьбе предстояло стать Адом раз в двадцать больше.   
  
Мидорима покосился на стоящего рядом с ним Такао, сверкающего от счастья, и тяжело вздохнул. Ну, хотя бы на этой свадьбе он жених, а не шафер.


End file.
